Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 5, Laughter Is The Best Medicine
Just Before Starting Chapter 5! Wow, the chapters sure are coming along fast. And just like chapter 4, this one has a name too, maybe I should just name them all? Chapter 4 is right here: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 4 Here is chapter 6: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 6 Enjoy! And gracias for reading! The Story The little Fawcett twins, Nick and Slick, had no idea why their elder siblings were missing. Since nobody knew, so they came up with a theory. Which is not exactly comforting thought. "It was the Ha-Ha Howler." claimed Nick. This made Slick burst out laughing. "Really? What is a Ha-Ha Howler?" Slick questioned. "It's a terrible beast! Almost as bad as the Dutchy-creature, but anyway, the Ha-Ha Howler only comes out on the worst of worst storms. It lurks in old abandoned fun fairs, and the woods." Nick stated. "Are you trying to scare me? Because its not working." Slick laughed. "Let me finish, you know its near you when you hear an eerie laughter in the dead of the night, then you've still got time to escape, but if you hear a howl after the laughter, then its too late for you. It has glowing pink eyes, and a smile like the Cheshire Cat." Nick continued. Slick nodded, this was rather interesting. "If you do creep around a fair ground on a stormy night, if you see a clown's shadow, in your torch light or somewhere, you'll be sure to know what it is." Nick carried on. "Okayyyyy." Slick shivered slightly. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ Chase sat in the snow, he was thinking. He knew he should be thinking about clues and leads for the case. But there wasn't any, no witnesses, no clues, no leads, no paper-trails, no nothing. "Dinner!" came a call from inside. Chase leapt up, he went inside. The dinner table was already full of hungry family members, he sat down on the one and only empty chair. Oxtail soup was served, hot and steaming. The German-Shephard picked up a spoon and started eating, hungrily. "Who's is the mystery coming along?" asked Will, sitting on the seat next to him. Chase swallowed his food before replying, "Not really, there's nothing to go on." Will thought about it casually, "Would it help if I told you both Jenna and Phil are adopted?" ♤♡♤♡♤ "It might just be for a ransom?" Crimson suggested in a aggitated voice. "If so, wouldn't they have already sent a ransom note? And also, why kidnap both Phil and Jenna?" Chase asked. "Now, why didn't you tell me that they were adopted?" "I don't tell everyone our family business, you might, but I don't." Crimson frowned. "But it could have helped find Jenna and Phil!" Chase argued, in a pleading voice. "You do not know that." Blue-eys replied with a growl. Chase stood-up, "Do you know the names of Jenna's and Phil's original parents?" "Nooo, ask mum." "Okay." Chase went out the room, he reversed after a bit though, "Are you coming, Blue-eyes?" "I'm not going to interrogate my own mother." came the annoyed husky's reply. "Okay." Chase went in search for the husky mum. He found her filling up the washing machine. He decided not to go straight to the point, it might upset her. "Uhh, hello." Aracka jumped, "Oh, Chase, I didn't see you there." "Do you want some help?" Chase asked. "No, I've got it." replied Mrs Fawcett, she picked up the full washing basket. "Look, I'm really sorry that Jenna and Phil are missing." "It's not your fault, don't worry." "But, heh, atleast you've still got many more kids." The German-Shephard joked. "Yeah, except Jenna and Phil aren't my real kids." "Oh?" Aracka shifted uncomfortably, " They are both adopted, from the same person." Chase nodded, "What happened to them? What were their names?" "They were criminals, and got a life sentence in prison for, oh, I can't really remember." Aracka replied. "And their names?" Chase asked. Aracka thought about it, "Sorry Chase, I'm not sure what they are. Ask Granpa Verne, he'll likely remember." "Your sure?" Chase questioned. Aracka nodded, Chase went off in search for Granpa Verne. Aracka sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes shut, she knew she could have told Chase who they were and what they has done. But talking about the dogs that might have taken her children, or talking about anything to do with her lost puppies, it put her on the verge of tears. Her pups were missing, and they might not be found. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ Chase sprinted up the stairs, he soon found Verne sitting on the sofa, holding in Kitty and Johnny on his lap, watching some cartoon with them. Chase tilted his head towards the film, some pig seemed to be in the cartoon. "Eh, excuse me." Chase said. Grandpa Verne turned his head, "Oh, hey Chase, came to watch with some T.V with us?" "Nah, I'll pass, but I did have a question for you." The German-Shephard replied. "Oh? Go on, shoot." "Who were Jenna's and Phil's real parents?" "That's a bit of a weird thing to ask, but I'll tell you anyway. Floss and Chime Sailfin." Grandpa Verne face changed into a puzzled expression, "Hmmm, I think I've heard those names recently." "Okay, and why did they go to prison?" "For murder." "Who did they kill?" "Mertslyn Cloudhopper, Chime Sailfin's sister. But they said that they were framed." "Were they?" "Were they what?" Verne asked. "Framed?" Chase replied. "My guess is not, since criminals would say anything to stop themselves from going to prison." "Yeah, I guess, well, thanks." Chase left the room. He went to Crimson's room instead, he found him there, drawing, as usual. "Blue-eyes! We gotta a jumbo-sized lead!" Chase called at the top of his voice. Crimson jumped, " And that would be..?" "We look up Chime and Floss Sailfin!" "You actually asked about Jenna's and Phil's biological parents, didn't you?" Crimson sighed. "Yessss, why does it matter to you?" "Because, Floss and Chime Sailfin are my parents too." "What? You are adopted? From the same dogs as Jenna and Phil were?" Chase asked in surprise. "Yes, indeed." Crimson replied in a angry growl. "But, why on Earth did you not tell me!?" "Like I said, I don't tell everyone my family's business." "This is important! You do notice that since your Floss' and Chime's child, they are most likely looking for you too!" "Eh, they are in jail, remember?" "They might have an outside accomplise!" "Mh, believe what you want, but I doubt it." "I'm telling you, they are connected, I'm going to go and see Seashell, she might be able to help." "Don't be a idiot, they are not connected." "Bye." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Seashell opened the door, "Oh, salut." "Hey, may I come in?" Chase asked as the rain poured down on him. Lighting flashed in the background. "Je suppose." she opened the door wider, Chase practically ran in. He shook himself, sending shinning droplets of water on his surroundings. Seashell sighed and lead him to the kitchen. There was another Red Fox in the kitchen, she was cutting some cucumber. She looked rather like Seashell. She had flame red fur, with a milky white muzzle and chest and tailtip. Her paws were pitch black, she wore a long dark purple skirt and a light yellow shirt. "Maman, c'est Chase." Seashell said to her mother. "Oh, bonjour! Alors vous êtes Chase!" cried Seashell's mother, Claudia. Chase tilted his head to one side in puzzlement. "Maman, Il parle anglais." Seashell whispered to Claudia. "My mistake! Hello to you Chase!" Claudia greeted. "Hi." Chase smiled. "Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee? Coco?" offered the mother fox. "No thank you." replied the German-Shepherd. "Orange juice?" Chase laughed and shook his head. "Seashell, I have to talk to you." "D'accord." Seashell replied. "And if you don't need me, I have dinner to prepare." Claudia excused herself and went back to her food making. Seashell took Chase to the lounge, were a fire crackled in the hearth. Chase held out his paws to the warming blaze. Seashell took a seat on the sofa. "Alors, what is this about?" Seashell asked. "Mhm, we have a lead, Jenna and Phil are adopted." Chase replied. "Who are the biological parents?" "A Chime and Floss Sailfin." "Voulez-vous dire cela encore une fois?" "Uh, sorry I don't speak French." Chase frowned. "Say that again." "Chime and Floss Sailfin?" "Wait!" Seashell leapt up and ran out of the room, Chase heard loud stomping footsteps on the stairs. Then he heard them returning, and the fox ran back into the room. She held a newly printed newspaper in her paw. She shoved the front page into Chase's face, the German-Shephard took the paper into his own paws and started reading the article. He frowned. "This says Chime and Floss broke out of prison!" Chase bursted out. "Je connais!" Seashell cried out. "But that could give us a HUGE lead!!" "I know!!" ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Bill didn't feel very Christmassy, his sister and brother were missing, and it would be Christmas soon. He sighed, worst Christmas ever. He curled himself into a little ball, and cried himself to sleep. He had a worrying dream. He, Jenna and Phil were walking down a country road, laughing and talking, just having a good time. A strong wind was blowing around, Jenna and Phil were standing there looking scared, they looked like tiny sweet puppies. Bill reached out to them, but they were blown away in the wind. They called out to him, but he couldn't move, or speak. A storm had rolled in, lighting striking, rain pouring down. Jenna and Phil couldn't be seen, but he could still hear them. "Bill! Help!" They called, then a scream, and nothing. They were gone. Large tears rolled down Bill's face, he couldn't save them. Bill woke up with a jump, he cried silently. He didn't want anything to happen to them. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "Right, what do we do first?" Chase asked as he folded the newspaper. "Let's have a look at places they could be, places the police haven't thought of looking of." Seashell replied. "For example?" Chase asked. "Hmm, they have obviously stayed in the area, the police would think they would have moved on." Seashell replied. "How do you know that they are still around here?" "Well, I think they would still like to find Crimson, since they are trying to find all their enfants." "So...." Seashell stood up, "Let's get a carte." "Carte?" Seashell opened a cupboard and took out a map, "Carte." she laid it out on the table, and smoothed out the creases. Chase studied the map carefully, "So what kind of hidey-holes do you think they will be in?" Seashell considered it,"Not in the ville, maybe at the outskirts. "she traced her finger along the boundries of the village. "In a shack in the woods?" "Peut ětre, perhaps the map will have a building marked in the woods." she studied the large area that was marked for the forest. No houses were marked there. "A cave? Look for a cave." No caves were marked either. "Why don't you think that they will be in the village?" Chase mused. "Le police would have searched in the village." "And probably the woods too." The fox frowned at him, "They have no where to stay in the village, no copains or family." "Nor in the forest''.''" "Somebody would have seen them in the ville, et said so." "Same in the forest." Seashell sighed and crossed her arms, "D'accord, where do you think they are?" Chase looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe, let's see if we can find places where they used to hang out?" "Like..?" The German - Shepherd was about to reply when there came a knock on the door. Seashell went to answer it. Blue-eyes stood there, he smiled up at her. "Hey Seashell, can I come in?" "Sûr, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Seashell welcomed him inside. Crimson followed her inside, " Thanks. How are you and Chase getting along with the case?" "Mmh, could be pire." replied Seashell, she showed him to the lounge, Chase was still studying the map. "Hello Blue-eyes." Chase greeted him without looking up. "Hi.." Crimson replied, "Have you now decided that Chime and Floss are the culprits?" "Pretty muchhhh." Chase replied slowly as he carried on looking at the large map. "What makes you think they wanted their children back?" "We don't vraiment." replied Seashell. Crimson nodded his head, " So, why would they want to find them, if they don't want them back." "Maybe, maybe not." Chase replied, "Besides, I thought you didn't want to come and help." "I came to tell you not to focus completely on them as the criminals." Crimson told them. "But, they are les criminels." Seashell replied. "Blue-eyes sighed, "Maybe not on this specific matter." Chase narrowed his eyes, "Sounds like you don't want us to think they are the culprits." "Hardly, check up on their history a bit, thought." Crimson told them. "Pourquoi?" Seashell asked. "See if they objected to their puppies going to a foster home?" Blue-eyes replied, Chase nodded, "Yeah, but they are our prime suspects!" "Little bit of digging won't change that." Blue-eyes shrugged. Chase sighed, "Fine." "Look for the previous crimes they did too, if any was kidnapping." "Okay, Seashell do you have a computer?" Chase asked. "Oui." Seashell went to fetch her laptop, she soon came back and handed it to Chase. The police-pup started his search, "Well, isn't this interesting." Chase said after some time of searching. Seashell and Crimson turned their heads to see what he had found, the finding was greeted by raised eyebrows. "I should think this will help our search." Blue-eyes said. (CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW FINISHED!) Category:Fanfics Category:Chapters Category:Snow In The Mountains Category:Fanon Category:Stories by TheArcticDove